Kau Saudaraku
by RainyM
Summary: Apa rasanya jika menjadi Robot? Hanya mengikuti perintah tuannya? Tidak ada perasaan apapun? Tanpa kesedihan Tanpa kesenangan Tanpa ada masalah apapun Bukankah itu senang?


Apa rasanya jika menjadi Robot?

Hanya mengikuti perintah Tuannya?

Tidak ada perasaan apapun?

Tanpa kesedihan

Tanpa kesenangan

Tanpa ada masalah apapun

Bukankah itu senang?

Senang?

~~~

Karakter by Monsta

Inspirasi dari video game 'Detroid Become Human'

Genre : Hurt, Family.

Warning!RobotGempa

Ada kata kata yang mungkin tidak pantas

_Gempa as Kara__Thorn as Alice_

~~Kau Saudaraku~~

"**Aku hanya Robot yang diciptakan manusia"**

**-Gempa AX2004**-

"Gempa, Apa kau bisa menemani Thorn di halaman belakang?"

Namaku Gempa

Ya... Itu bukan nama asliku, Namaku bukan Gempa dan lainnya.

Aku hanya sebuah Robot yang diciptakan oleh Manusia yang katanya memiliki pemikiran yang hebat dan bisa menciptakan teknologi yang lebih canggih dan salah satunya aku.

Ingin tau kenapa Mereka menciptakan aku? Lebih tepatnya Tuan kecil... Thorn menginginkan saudara kembar makalah semenjak itu aku ciptakan dan pas pas hari jadian Tuan kecil.

Tuan kecil sangat senang, Dia memiliki saudara kembar yaitu aku. Dia tidak perduli jika aku dilahirkan atau dibuat, Sudah pasti terharu ingin menangis perasaan bahagia?

Tidak...

Robot tidak punya perasaan, Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun seperti senang, sedih, kecewa, marah. Seperti tidak perduli apapun.

Heh? Apa itu bagus jika kita menjadi robot tidak punya masalah apapun.

Aku juga tidak tau, Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannyalah.

"Tuan kecil?" Gempa membuka perlahan lahan pintu halaman belakang menimbulkan suara pintu yang terbuka menampilkan halaman yang dipenuhi banyak tumbuhan cukup terkagum, Bahkan bisa melihat kupu kupu ataupun lebah berkunjung disini hanya ingin memanen nektar.

Dia bisa melihat Thorn yang lagi duduk tengah melamun dengan wajahnya sedikit muram, Sudah terbiasa baginya melihat Tuan kecilnya murung sudah dari dulu. Dirinya yang mendengarkan curhat Tuan kecilnya yang satu satu ia mempercayai dirinya.

"Apa kamu ingin lolipop atau gula kapas?" Thorn menggeleng tidak sambil kepalanya menunduk pelan, Gempa yang setia menemaninya hingga menunggu Thorn akan membicarakan masalahnya lagi. Karna itulah satu satunya melepaskan beban Tuan kecilnya. "Dan mungkin keluar jalan jalan melepaskan beban Tuan?"

"Aku tidak ada niat jalan jalan Gempa." Thorn menghela nafas pelan sambil matanya mengosong melihat tumbuhan yang ada disana, Rasa nyaman menyelimuti dirinya namun rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Thorn terdiam sepertinya tengah membayangin kembali masalah yang ia dapat membuat setetes air mata sukses mengalir pada pipinya.

"Aku merasakan jika semakin lama Ayahku semakin berubah..."

"Tuan pasti taukan jika Tuan besar sibuk pekerjaan akhir akhir ini dan ingin refreshing." Gempa menjelaskan pada Thorn yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih polosnya melihat dia, Pasti kalau dirinya manusia ingin sekali mencubitnya. Namun ia sadar keadaan sekarangnya saat ini dan dirinya bukan manusia. "Mungkin karna pekerjaannya jadi Tuan besar berubah."

"Semenjak kematian ibuku... Ayahku semakin lama semakin gila, Bahkan pernah gores tangannya sendiri seperti tidak ingin hidup lagi." Thorn semakin muram mengingat kepergian sang ibu malaikat yang telah melahirkan dirinya, Sambil dia menarik baju lengan panjangnya hingga ke sikunya menampilkan luka yang ditutupi perban namun bisa melihat bercak cak darah disana. Cukup membuat Gempa tau berasal darimana luka lengan Thorn.

"Sepertinya Tuan besar sangat cinta sama nyonya sehingga tidak ingin melepaskannya." Tangan Tanah terulur mengelus rambut Thorn yang tidak memakai topi kesayangannya kali ini membiarkan rambutnya ini terhembus angin "Dan Tuan kecil adalah malaikat kecil antar kedua orangtuamu yang melahirkanmu."

"Dan Gempa adalah malaikat pelindungku bukan? Jangan lupa." Thorn langsung mengelap air matanya menggunakan ujung bajunya lalu bangkit berdiri memegang kedua tangan miliknya yang terbuat dari plastik atau besi namun kelihatannya sangat asli seperti benaran manusia, Dirinya bisa melihat senyum lembut Thorn membuat perasaan aneh muncul pada dirinya sepertinya... Hangat dan nyaman. "Gempa adalah salah satu dari bagian keluargaku, Jadi jangan pikir jika kamu sendirian."

"Lagipula Gempa seperti ibuku yang sering menemaniku setiap saat."

"Terimakasih Gempa atas segalanya."

Hangat... Nyaman...

Itulah aku rasakan, Sepertinya perasaan itu memasuki dalam tubuhku dan memasuki hatiku yang terbuat dari besi logam. Sepertinya aku ingin sekali menikmati bersama Tuan kecilku lebih lama.

Apa ini namanya perasaan... Aku merasakan senang dan ini pertama kalinya membuat aku memberikan senyum tulus pada Tuan kecilku. Sepertinya dia satu satunya yang bisa menembus hati logam plastikku, Dan aku merasakan jika dirinya perlahan lahan menjadi layaknya manusia berkat ajaran Tuan kecilku.

Padahal aku robot... Entahlah

Aku tidak tau, Aku tidak peduli aku ini apa

Plak!

"Anak tidak tau diri, Kau tidak mengerti pekerjaan Ayah sangat berat!" Thorn terisak nangis merasakan tamparan Ayahnya bukan main main yang membuat Thorn terjatuh memegang pipinya yang panas bercampur air mata hangatnya. Gempa terdiam melihat perlakuan sebagai Ayah sepertinya sangat keterlaluan, Niatnya dirinya berlari menenangkan Tuan kecilnya, Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya

"DAN KAU ROBOT PLASTIK, AKU TIDAK PERINTAHMU BERGERAK!" Sistem robot yang didalam tubuh Gempa bergerak membuat sang robot kembar Thorn yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendadak berhenti karena sistem didalam tubuhnya seakan akan mengunci pergerakannya, Bola matanya hanya bisa melihat Thorn yang berlari menuju lantai dua lebih tepatnya kamar sendiri.

"Astaga kenapa anak sekarang tidak mengerti keadaan keluarga." Dia bisa melihat setelah kepergian Tuan kecilnya lalu melirik arah Tuan besarnya yang seakan akan menyesal hidupnya seperti ini, Rasa kecewa mendalam dan dia bisa mendengar keluhan Tuan besar yang seakan akan tengah larut dalam kesedihan.

"Sekarang gara gara banyak robot tidak guna ini hingga aku kehilangan pekerjaanku." Tuan besarnya lalu membanting gelas bir hingga hancur berkeping keping menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca yang keras. "Malaikat kecilku sekarang telah dicemari dunia luar." Gempa bisa mendengar helaan nafas kasar.

Dia bisa mendengar isakan tangis seseorang yang dari lantai dua yang ia tebak adalah suara tangisan Tuan kecilnya, Dia merasakan jika dirinya mendengar tangisan itu seakan akan banyak senjata tajam seperti palu, gunting dan lainnya yang akan bisa menghancurkan dirinya. Ingin sekali dirinya melangkahkan kakinya pergi kekamar Thorn.

"Anak itu pantas dihukum karena tidak mengerti keadaan Ayah sendiri." Pupil mata Gempa mengecil melihat tali pinggang yang terlepas dari celana Tuan besar itu lalu tali pinggang itu dirapatkan, Sedikit rasa takut mendengar suara hentakan keras pukulan tali pinggang. "ANAKKU AKU MENGHUKUMMU DEMI KEBAIKANMU."

Tidak...

Jangan!

Gempa melotot melihat Tuan besar itu perlahan lahan menaiki tangga atas dengan memegang senjata yang ia rasa sangat mengerikan yang jika terkena sambetan sekali dan berakhir rasa nyeri tidak kunjung reda, Dia harus menolong Tuan kecilnya namun sialnya jika tubuhnya tidak mengikuti perintah dirinya, Setelah mengikuti perintah Tuan besarnya.

Tidak ada orang yang akan menyakiti nya.

Gempa memejamkan matanya secara perlahan lahan dengan sekali tarikan nafas hingga jati diri sebenarnya terbebas keluar dari tubuh robotnya sebenarnya, Seakan akan keajaiban jika dirinya bisa keluar dari tubuhnya dalam keadaan menjadi arwah. Matanya yang sebelumnya bisa melihat sekitarnya dan namun kali ini dia melihat sekitarnya seperti tempat jebakan dengan dilapisi dinding merah penuh tulisan _don't move._

"Cih apa aku perlu mendengarkannya." Dengan kedua alis Gempa yang menurun menunjukan tanda amarah yang baru pertama kali rasakan, Tangannya yang langsung bergerak menobrak dinding merah yang penuh tulisan itu. Suara kaca yang retak membuat Gempa sekali lagi mendorong bahkan meninju beberapa kali berharap dinding itu cepat hancur, Dia tidak ingin melihat Thorn terluka parah, dia tidak ingin siapapun melukai Tuan kecil yang belum mengetauhi dunia luar, Dan Thorn adalah salah satu yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Sekali... Lagi!"

Prang!

Dinding yang sepenuhnya pecah akibat tinjuan terakhir Gempa yang cukup bertenaga, Membuat dirinya yang dalam keadaan arwah nyaris hampir terjatuh. Dirinya tidak bisa melihat dinding merah tadi lagi bahkan setelah dia kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Matanya melirik kedua tangannya yang mulai bergerak tanpa perintah apapun, Bahkan perintah Tuan besar dia sudah melanggarnya. Sepertinya sistem perintah itu telah dihancurkan membuat dirinya mulai bebas layaknya manusia kecuali rasa lelah atau rasa sakitnya.

Oh ya

Thorn!

Gempa langsung melirik ada pisau daging yang diletak sembarang di dapur yang tidak jauh dirinya.

Cletak!

Cletak!

"A-ayah berhenti!" Isak Thorn sambil merasakan sengatan pada sekitar tubuhnya akibat pukulan Ayahnya sendiri bukan main main seakan akan dihadapannya bukan Ayah dia yang lembut, Sekitar tubuhnya memerah bahkan ada darah yang mengalir pada sudut bibirnya yang bengkak bahkan wajahnya meninggalkan bekas lembab ungu kemerahan.

"Anak tidak tau diri, Kau pikir aku bisa menedam rasa kecewaku?" Sekali lagi Ayahnya memukul dirinya membuat Thorn berteriak kesakitan dengan pipinya penuh aliran matanya yang tiada hentinya, Rasa nyeri yang semakin parah seakan akan dia sebentar lagi dijemput malaikat kematian. "Aku menyesal melihat kau ada disini!"

"AHHHHH!!!" Nyaris Thorn teriak sekuatnya jika telapak tangannya dipijak kuat membuat Thorn melengkungkan tubuhnya memberontak namun adanya dia semakin mendapatkan pukulan terus menerus, Teriakan tidak ada hentinya cukup seperti musik indah bagi Ayahnya membuat semakin semangat menyiksa anaknya.

"AYAH! JANGAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Thorn langsung berteriak lagi jika pijakan Ayahnya semakin menguat pada telapak tangannya mulai ungu membiru seakan akan tidak ada aliran darah karena dihandang oleh pijakan sang ayahnya, Hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan aliran darah bahkan sudut bibir hingga tubuhnya yang memerah mulai mengalirkan darah sangkin sering dipukul bagian luka.

"G-GEM-PA!" Thorn meneriakan robot yang ia sayangi menganggap jika robot itu adalah Saudaranya sendiri, Dia berharap jika Gempa akan menyelamatkannya dari pukulan Ayahnya yang akan membunuh dirinya. "GEM-PA!" Teriaknya sekali lagi hingga mulutnya tersumbat oleh sebuah lemot Tv merasakan benda padat itu hingga memasuki kerongkongannya yang kering itu akibat terusan berteriak hingga terbatuk batuk.

"NGHHH!!!" Sepertinya dirinya tengah memakai benda padat itu yang dipaksa harus menelannya, Dia tidak bisa memanggil siapapun hanya bisa semampunya berteriak agar siapapun bisa mendengarkannya. Kakinya menendang udara kosong sama saja dia tidak bisa menghentikan Ayahnya.

"TELAN!"

Crash!

Mata Thorn langsung melotot melihat ada sebuah benda besi yang tembus dari tubuh Ayahnya lebih tepat bagian jantungnya, Darah yang muncrat mengenai tubuhnya dan matanya menutup agar darah itu tidak mengenai matanya. Dengan berakhir Ayahnya tumbang dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa membuat dia langsung menarik lemotnya keluar dari mulutnya walaupun sedikit menjijikan melihat air liurnya disana.

"Tuan kecil!" Thorn mendapatkan sebuah tatapan rasa khawatir dan cemas dari Gempa yang langsung mendekatinya namun tidak memeluknya jika ia tau bahwa Gempa tidak ingin memeluknya dalam keadaan terluka "Kau terluka parah!"

"Asalkan aku selamat Gem..." Thorn terkekeh pelan lalu meringis jika mulutnya masih sakit dibuka lebar lebar terpaksa dengan suara kecil saja, Kepalanya serasa memberat dan mulai buram merasakan udara dingin menyentuh lukanya yang tidak ditutupi apapun. "Terima kasih... Gem..."

"THORN!" Suara terakhir yang ia dengar membuat Thorn sedikit tersenyum senang karena Gempa memanggil nama aslinya tanpa sebutan 'Tuan kecil'

**"Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan asli tanpa memandangku jika aku tuanmu atau bodyguardku."-Thorn**

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu Gem." Thorn mengembungkan pipinya jika Gempa masih saja memanggil dirinya 'Tuan kecil' Ia sudah dari dulu tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu "Panggil aku Thorn."

"Kau Tuanku."

"Tidak, Kau saudaraku bukan Tuanmu." Thorn dengan menggunakan skill specialnya dengan matanya sengaja dibesarkan dengan skill puppy eyesnya melihat Gempa dengan tatapan memelas. "Ayolah, Aku lebih menyukai panggil Thorn daripada Tuan kecil."

"Ugh... Jika saja kalau aku masih jadi robot tidak berperasaan, Mungkin aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu." Gempa menghela nafas mengalah dengan serangan balik Thorn yang mungkin akan menimbulkan _damage_ besar. "Apa kau bisa hilangkan puppy eyesmu Thorn?"

"Tentu saja Gem." Thorn melebarkan senyumannya lalu kembali dengan senyuman biasanya, Matanya melirik arah tangannya yang tertacap infus. "Dan berati kau bukan robotku lagi, Kau Saudaraku."

"Aku masih kurang nyaman menjadi Saudaramu bahkan bukan kandung."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Thorn tegas. "Lagi pula Gemgem sudah bebas dari perintah Ayahku."

"Ayahmu ya... Cukup sadis aku lihat."

"Aku merasakan jika ayahku terkena mengangguan jiwa karena semakin stress, Hingga tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan."

"Maafkan aku..." Thorn memegang tangan Gempa secara lembut membuat Gempa mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan bersalah terlihat jelas kelas disana.

"Jika kau tidak menghentikannya, Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada berada disini lagi." Senyum lembut dari Thorn yang dilihat oleh Gempa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Rasa nyaman jika dekat berada Tua- Thorn "Terima kasih Gem." Sebuah hadiah kecil membuat Gempa sedikit merasakan geli jika Thorn mencium pipinya.

"Sekarang tidur tenanglah, Penderitaanmu berakhir, Aku tidak perlu melihat air mata sedihmu lagi, Entah kenapa aku melihat air matamu sekarang aku senang..."

"Thorn senang bukan?"

**End**

**Sebenarnya sih ada lanjutan**

**Seperti semua manusia membenci robot(Android) akibat karenanya telah kehilangan pekerjaan.**

**Itulah alasan kenapa Ayah Thorn tidak menyukai anaknya yang bersama Gempa, Ayahnya kecewa hingga ada sesuatu tidak puas yang timbul membuatnya semakin berpikir semakin stress.**

**Hingga lepas kendali...**

_*Cerita ini aslinya di Wattpad udah lama, Dan Rain sengaja update disini juga :) Kemungkinan Rain di FFN ini cuka update Cerita pendek doang._

_T__hanks yang sudah baca UwU_


End file.
